


Deals and Flames

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Demon!Obito, Fluff, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, a bit of angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito slowly regrets ever making a lifelong pact with a human named Hatake Kakashi.Day 1 // Demon/Oni
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Deals and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided to participate in Obitober this year! I'll try my best to spit out short oneshots for every day :P  
> Sadly that means my other fics are put on hold.

“What are you looking at like that? I said, make me popcorn.”

Obito wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at the man holding a bag of unpopped corn kernels. Sure, he’d been summoned for a fair share of bizarre requests but right now it was getting ridiculous.

“You have a microwave,” he replied with a deadpanned look.

“And a lifelong contract with a fire demon.”

“It would’ve taken you like a minute!”

Kakashi pushed the bag into Obito’s arms, not caring whether the other wanted it or not.

“You’re here already so might as well make use of you, no?”

Obito would sometimes regret ever making a pact with the human in front of him. Especially in moments like these. He can’t have known Kakashi would be using him for doing chores back then, though.

When they first met, Kakashi was a depressed, desperate man with almost no will to live. Even when the demon had told him about the consequences of contracting a demon, he hadn’t even batted an eye.

“You’re going to shorten your lifespan with each time you summon me.”  
“Your soul now belongs to me.”  
“With that eye, everyone now will know you’re tainted by a demon.”

Those words hadn’t phased him at all. Kakashi had had really nothing to lose. But when he’d said his request, Obito had known he hadn’t been joking. 

“Please, save me. Just… Show me it’s worth it. Tell me why I should keep living.”

Obito had welcomed the break in his hellish boredom. A lifelong pact with a human meant nothing for a demon like him, after all. He’d accepted the challenge in turning Kakashi’s life for the better - although Obito hadn’t really seen much point in it, knowing he’d be claiming that soul nonetheless.

And so Kakashi would summon him whenever there was a need. At first, it was about his depressive episodes, Obito would often find Kakashi using his own blood for calling him. The demon had to show him there was an easier way, with the use of the human’s now red left eye. Slowly but surely Obito watched Kakashi’s self-esteem go up, his will to live come back. Somewhere along the way, Obito found himself anticipating the next summoning, knowing he’d always have something to look forward to. He wasn’t sure he’d say he was friends with a human now but his heart would leap in joy whenever he’d get the chance to see Kakashi’s face again.

Which somehow brought him to the current situation, of being treated no better than a personal maid.

He gripped the popcorn bag tightly and with a whisper set it on fire, the flames licking his hands but not harming him at all.

“You’re insufferable,” he huffed out when the corn started popping and the burning bag shook. “At this point, you’re going to die before you turn forty.”

“If that means I get to make a demon sweep my floor and clean my toilet, it’s worth it.” Kakashi smiled slyly.

“Clean-- No! I did not agree to this!” Obito stomped his foot and threw the bag on the counter, forgetting that the mortal realm was a bit more flammable than Hell. “Wasn’t our deal about making you happy?!”

“H-hey, watch it!” Kakashi yelped as some of the kernels flew out of the bag, small embers falling on the floor. He grabbed a glass of water and poured it over the popcorn bag, both putting out the fire and ruining the food. “You idiot, you almost set my house on fire. Again!”

“Don’t change the topic! I am not your servant to clean your toilet!” As an infernal being, Obito wasn’t phased by any fire spreading out, his mind too occupied by the other’s words. 

Kakashi sighed heavily and shook his head. He gave up on the soaked popcorn and put his hands on Obito’s shoulders.

“Yes, yes, the deal wasn’t about that. But I can’t help it if I can’t come up with a good reason to summon you.”

“Then don’t summon me when you don’t need it,” Obito scowled. 

Kakashi’s eyes softened as his arms now wrapped around the demon’s chest and he hugged him.

“But you being here makes me happy.”

Obito was glad Kakashi couldn’t see his face because he couldn’t remember the last time he blushed. Only now he realised just why the human kept summoning him for seemingly no reason. It would explain why Kakashi liked to hug him so much, too. And why Obito felt so good in his presence. 

“S-stupid Kakashi,” he mumbled. “You don’t need a reason at all, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
